Chaos Control Mishap
by 657
Summary: Shadow accidentally chaos controls himself and Sonic to the Pokemon universe. With the help of Ash, Dawn and Brock, they must find the chaos emerald, defeat Team Rocket and head back to their own universe. Can they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I understand that I'm drowning in unfinished stories but in all honesty I've lost motivation for them all at the moment. I am not canceling them at all. I promise I will continue them; they're just going on hiatus. Anyway this new story is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokémon. So let's begin.**

**(Shadows POV)**

Sonic and I appeared in a flash of white light, we both looked around wondering where the hell we are. I couldn't understand it; I've preformed Chaos Control countless times. How could I have accidentally teleported us to another dimension? I could tell Sonic was wondering too, because he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and spoke.

"Ok Shads, You Chaos controlled us to a new place, so how do we get back?"

I looked at him and spoke stress clear in my voice.

"I need a chaos emerald, when we teleported here, I lost it, so neither of us can leave until we find it."

He nodded and we started walking, but before we could get far I heard a girl's voice,

"Common Ash; that white light could be another pokémon so let's investigate."

Sonic and I turned and we saw three teenagers, one was a boy with a red cap and had a weird yellow rat on his shoulders, the other boy had spikey brown hair and was really tall, and the final teenager was a girl, the same I heard earlier. She had blue hair under a white beanie. The stopped and looked at us in amazement.

**(Dawn's POV)**

We saw a bright light and so we came to investigate, and we saw 2 pokémon that we've never seen before. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the black one first. The machine spoke,

_"Species unknown"_

I was shocked, so I scanned the blue one and I got the same thing. I looked at Ash and he spoke,

"Odd, the pokedex doesn't know what type these pokémon are."

I nodded and I saw Brock crouch and lean to pet the blue creature.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Ok now a weird guy is trying to pet me so I slap his hand away and glare at him annoyed. He looks at me and speaks.

"Hold on buddy, were not gonna hurt you or your friend."

I saw Shadow roll his eyes as if saying, _the day I become friends with this idiot, is the day the world ends! _I backed away from the man, a little cautious. I then heard red hat speak.

"Hey Brock, what pokemon do you think they are?"

"I don't know Ash, but the pokedex doesn't know, so maybe it's a new type?" The man named Brock replied.

_So he's Ash and this freak is Brock huh, now if only I can get the name and number of the hot babe they're with and then I'm set. _ I then saw the yellow rat jump off of Ash's shoulder and walk up to me and start speaking.

"Chu Pika Pika, Pikachu chu". "_Hi, my names Pikachu, what kind of pokemon are ya friend?"_

For some weird reason I was able to understand this creature. I looked at him and shrugged, as I had no absolute idea what a pokemon even was. He surprisingly seemed satisfied with the answer and bound back up on the kids shoulder. I then heard Ash speak.

"Ok Dawn, we have new pokemon on our hands, and I intend to be the first pokemon trainer to catch them".

So her names Dawn huh, great name for a cute girl. Then it dawned on me (no pun intended). _DID HE SAY CATCH? _Ash then spoke in a commanding voice;

"PIKACHU VOLT TACKLE ON THE BLACK ONE"

Pikachu suddenly went from friendly to serious, he started crackling with electricity and charged at Shadow, I saw shadow alert and was about to counter. As soon as Pikachu neared, Shadow used chaos spear at point blank range. The poor creature was shot back a couple feet. Ash was shocked; I guess he didn't think Shadow would counter. Ash then spoke;

"Pikachu, quick attack on the blue one"

I rolled my eyes as the yellow creature became a speedy blur that was charging for me, but since I was faster I could easily spot him. I curled into a spin ball and flung myself at Pikachu and he was sent back towards Ash out cold. I could see Ash was shocked that we bested Pikachu without trying. I was about to speak but to my shock, Pikachu got up and was shaking.

**(Shadow's POV)**

This is sad actually; this creature is trying to please a stupid human. Then to the trainers shock, I zipped to Pikachu and put my foot on its throat. Ash was shocked and he spoke.

"HOLD ON PIKACHU"!

I rolled my eyes and spoke.

"I suggest you stand down if you don't want me to crush the rat's windpipe."

I saw that all three trainers were shocked that I spoke. I looked at Ash and spoke again.

"So here's what I'm gonna do, I'm going to release my foot off of his neck, then you're gonna call him off or so help me god I'll kill him."

Ash got the message and nodded. I released the animal and it bounded up towards the trainer, obviously frightened that it lost so easily and quickly towards us. Sonic and I then turned around and started to walk off before I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

"POKEBALL GO!"

It hit me in the back of my head and then I felt myself shrink. I suddenly was in a tight space and I wanted out. I punched one of the walls and I was released almost too easily. I turned towards Ash and growled. I saw him shocked that I busted out so fast and I ran as fast as I could and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground holding his eye. I felt accomplished and I turned around to start walking away but I then heard Dawn speak.

"Wait, where are you guys going. Please stay, we'll make sure he doesn't try something again."

Something about her reminded me of Maria. I turned towards her and saw that she really meant that she would try to protect us. I saw Sonic walk towards her with a careless expression and he sat down in front of her with a grin and he spoke.

"So you asked and so you shall receive."

I rolled my eyes at the retard but I also agreed that I somehow wanted to stay with her as well. So I walked over to her and I pulled the idiot off the ground and onto his feet. I then spoke.

"We'll stay because my instincts tell me that you can be trusted, But make no mistake, brake that trust, and you will regret it."

She nodded and I saw Brock walk up to me and put his hand out as he spoke.

"I'm Brock, what's your name?"

I grabbed his hand and shook it as I spoke;

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. The moron next to me is Sonic the Hedgehog. We are not related."

He nodded and spoke,

"Well the girl is Dawn, and the boy you punched is Ash. They are Trainers while I am a breeder."

I saw sonic shudder and spoke

"I seriously hope you not going to try to breed us cause were both guys. I would have to hurt you."

I saw Dawn trying to stifle her laughter while Ash grinned. Brock spoke again.

"So what type of Pokémon are you guys anyway?"

I looked at him and spoke,

"What the heck is a pokemon?"

Sonic then cut in,

"Yeah what is a pokemon, Pikachu asked me the same question earlier."

Ash then spoke.

"A pokemon is what we call the animals that live here. And you guys can understand Pikachu?"

We both nodded. I was about to speak when Sonic's stomach growled and he grinned sheepishly as he spoke.

"Heh heh, Sorry; missed breakfast."

Dawn smiled as she waved her hand in a following motion and spoke.

"Come on, Brock was just about to make lunch."

We followed them and on the way Ash spoke.

"Hey Shadow, how were you able to best Pikachu so fast?"

I shrugged and spoke,

"He's just not that strong compared to us, one day he might be, but now not really."

Pikachu lowered his ears at that comment but Sonic spoke,

"Hey buddy, don't take it personal, it's just that we've been in a lot of tough fights and know how to react quickly in those situations.

I was about to comment but I heard something that shut me up.

_Jesse:  
Is that a voice I hear?_

James:  
It shrieks to me loud and clear

Jesse:  
On the wind

James:  
Past the stars

Meowth:  
In your ears

Jesse:  
Bringing chaos at a break neck pace

James:  
Dashing hope putting fear in it's place

Jesse:

A rose by any other name is just as sweet

James:  
When everythings worse our work is complete

Jesse:  
Jesse

James:  
James

Meowth:  
Meowth, now that's a name

Jesse:  
Putting the do-gooders in they're place

James:  
We're team rocket

Jesse, James and Meowth:  
And were in your face! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok time for the next chapter.**

**(Sonic's POV)**

These humans called Team Rocket give me a bad vibe. There is just something off about them, something that tells me never to trust them or let my guard down near them. They were standing on a big machine that was smaller than the ones Eggman uses. Apparently; Ash knew Team Rocket because he spoke.

"Team Rocket?! You are never going to take Pikachu!" he said,

Pikachu had sparks emitting from his cheeks as he spoke;

"Pika pi pika!" _"Beat it hairball!"_

Meowth growled at Pikachu, who beamed at the chance to insult the cat and then Meowth spoke;

"Actually twerp, we're not hea for da Pikachu. We want da hedgehogs!"

I was shocked, I was wondering why they wanted us when James spoke,

"We saw they're battle against Pikachu and saw how they easily swatted him aside so were stepping up, and taking things with more value."

Then 2 metal hands shot out of the machine and grabbed me and Shadow and pulled us up in the air. I glared at Meowth and to all of their shock, spoke.

"Ok dorks, this is your only warning to put us down or you'll be pulling blue and black spines out of your asses for weeks to come!"

All three of the crooks eyes widened at the fact that I spoke. As they all spoke simultaneously;

"WAIT YOU GUYS TALK!"

I grinned at them as shadow spoke.

"That's not all we can do, I learned how to shoot guns and I bet that getting shot must be painful, you'll guys will have to tell me afterwards."

I grinned at the flesh tone of the crooks; they went from skin color to sheet white instantly. Then Meowth suddenly grew a backbone (cause we all know he never had one to begin with) and spoke.

"And watta you rats gonna do? We captured you and you both are restrained."

I saw Shadow's face darken at being called a rat and then I felt anger myself. I looked at them and then I spoke with venom served with a glare.

"Ok I was originally going to go easy on you losers, but being called a Rat makes it personal".

To their shock, Shadow and I easily broke free of our bonds and we used a homing attack to knock them off the robot. I curled up into a spin ball and rocketed (pun intended) towards Meowth's face. He fell back with swirls in his eyes saying he had been knocked unconscious. I saw Shadow beat the hell out of the other two members. And then all three rocket members were unconscious. I saw shadow charge up red energy and my eyes widened in fear.

"EVERYBODY RUN NOW!" I screamed.

Ash, Dawn, Brock and Pikachu seemed to get the message as we all jumped out of the way as shadow screamed;

"CHAOS…BLAST!"

A huge red beam of energy shot team rocket sky lining as they screamed.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

I watched as they went up into the sky and I saw a twinkle and I heard a ding sound. I smirked, walked over to Ash whose jaw was practically on the floor and I spoke.

"Just be happy we never did that when you tried to capture us."

Shadow simply huffed and started walking towards us. I saw Dawn speak.

"That was awesome. You guys sure showed them!"

I grinned as I spoke.

"I'm just like that, I mean after all, I am the coolest hedgehog around".

Shadow rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Nice job Dawn, It will now take the rest of the day to shut him up."

I glared at him and he simply shrugged. I was about to speak when my stomach growled again. I looked at it with a hopeless expression. Oh what I'd do for a chilidog. Dawn spoke.

"Common guys, Brock was just about to make lunch."

I grinned at my luck as I spoke.

"I will follow you any ware, just if there's food involved."

Shadow huffed again as he followed us. When we arrived at their campsite, Ash down and Brock released the other Pokémon, and introduced us to all of them, the one who stuck out to me was Dawns Buneary who kept death hugging poor Pikachu and the poor guy kept trying to escape when the opportunity arose. That reminded me a lot of Amy. I somehow miss her… in a weird stalkerish way. We sat down in the grass for about an hour and then brock made beef stew… for him, Dawn and Ash. We got this inedible slop named Pokémon food. I saw Pikachu eating it like it was a 5 star meal which shocked me considering it looks like something that comes out of the mouth, not goes in it. I saw Shadow wouldn't eat either for the same reason. The humans noticed we weren't eating because Brock spoke.

"What's wrong, I thought you guys were hungry?"

**(Shadow's POV)**

There was this bowl of, hell I didn't even know what this was in front of me, but I knew I'd never even touch it. I saw brock speak about why we won't eat it and I started to speak in a polite way trying not to hurt his feelings.

"It's not that were not hungry… it's just that we don't really-  
"We don't eat shit that looks like it came out our asses".

I glared at Sonic as he was the one who spoke and he simply shrugged. I looked at Brock and saw him a little depressed. I looked at Ash and Dawn expecting them to scold Sonic for his outburst but what I saw surprised me. They were laughing hysterically while holding on to each other for support. I looked over at the Pokémon to see if they would come to brock's defense and I saw them laughing as well. I rolled my eyes. I'm surrounded by idiots. When the laughter died down I looked at Sonic and saw him standing up. He stretched his feet and spoke.

"I'll be back in a bit Shads, I need to grab something edible."

The then zoomed away as fast as he could and I looked at the humans and saw their jaws drop at how fast the idiot was. 20 minutes passed when Sonic returned. He was wearing an "I heart Unova" T-shirt and in his hands were 6 chilidogs. He passed 3 to me and kept the other 3. He then spoke.

"Man, it was a pain to get these, I searched all over Sinnoh and I didn't find anything, so I went to another place called Kanto and I searched the entire area and I got nothing, then I ran to a place called Johto and I got the same result, Then I ran to another place called Orre and nothing. And then I ran to a place called Hoenn and still nothing. Finally after like 15 minutes I found a place called Unova that had a Chilidog stand everywhere ya looked. I paid for 6 and I then bought this shirt because it was the only place that had chilidogs, afterwards I ran back here. I saw all the humans eyes had widened as big as dinner plates. Ash then spoke.

"Are you really that fast? Cause those are all regions that take a month to get to each of them individually and you passed them all in 20 minutes. That's physically impossible!"

I scoffed as I spoke.

"You haven't seen anything. In our world, He goes for a run every morning at 6:00 that takes about an hour and he circles the globe about 3 times, visiting each country at least once and if he spots something he sees as a good souvenir he gets it. His house is full of shit from just about everywhere."

Their jaws drop and I saw the pokemon in shock as well. I looked at sonic to see him deep in thought. He then spoke.

"Hey Shadow, I actually won't really mind if we stay here a bit longer. I mean it's a nice place and new grounds to explore for both of us."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and spoke.

I suppose we can stay, But only for a little bit. I admit that I also crave to explore so if you excuse me. I then dashed off with my skate shoes emitting small boosters on the bottom for me to pick up speed.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I then spoke.

"He'll be gone for about an hour. Unlike me, who admires the scenery while mobile, Shadow actually stops to enjoy the view. So he'll be gone for a while. Anyway, so where are you guys goin next huh?"

Ash then spoke.

"Well were going to Veilstone city to challenge their gym leader to a pokemon battle."

Pikachu then spoke as well.

"Pikachu pi chu pika!" _"He's gonna be the best pokemon trainer known to man, and I'll be known as his faithful partner."_

I grinned at the yellow mouse and he smiled back. He then to my shock, he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and bounded up to me and hopped on mine. Ash was shocked too and he spoke.

"He never does that with anyone but me! He must really like you Sonic."

I grinned and spoke.

"Well I'm a very likable guy."

I then shoved a chilidog in my mouth and swallowed it. I had one left and I saw Pikachu eyeing it so being the generous guy I am, I broke a chunk off and I gave it to him. He took it in his paws and then jumped off my shoulders. He then sniffed it before licking the chili off it and his eyes lit up. He took a small bite and if it was possible, his eyes practically had hearts in them. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth and he swallowed it. He then spoke.

"Pika pika pi chu pikachu pi" _"That was the best thing I have ever tasted, even better then ketchup!"_

Ash then spoke.

"Wow he never does that with brocks cooking."

I smirked as I spoke.

"Gee, I can't imagine why."

Dawn giggled and Brock pushed Pikachu's unfinished bowl of shit towards him. I grinned as Pikachu turned his head away from the slop and smacked the bowl with his tail, the contents of said bowl flying in Brock's face. Ash and Dawn were now crying at the defeated look that came across the breeders face. I grinned as I spoke.

"What Pikachu said when he tried the chilidog was that it was amazing and even better then ketchup. The only problem is that he's probably not gonna eat anything else. Sorry about that!"

Ash grinned as he spoke.

"It's no problem, just from now on, whenever you grab chilidogs; grab a few for Pikachu. Otherwise he's gonna starve cause he won't eat anything else. I'm just wondering how were gonna feed him when you leave. I like jogging, believe me but jogging to Unova is a little too much for me to handle."

I grinned as I spoke.

"There are probably some at restaurants or something, I never checked those."

We all then finished our lunch and waited for Shadow, when he arrived; the walk to Veilstone city began.


End file.
